Recent Changes
20.05.2015 Changes Mechanics * Lag caused when manipulating army reduced. Gameplay * PvP streaks no longer give shadows, instead give green soulstones for Crypts. * Glory received from PvP streaks decreased. * Shadow Crypt added for sale. * Material monster crypt now available, access to rainbow material. New Units * Desert Stranger - New Tier 1 Human Attacker add to map. * Apprentice - New Tier 1 Human Stout add to map. * Angel - New Tier 2 Human Attacker available from Crypts * Sorcerer Apprentice - New Tier 3 Human Ranged available from Crypts and through Reborn. * Demon Slave - New Tier 5 Demon Ranged available from Crypts. Unit Changes * Fireghost (V-X) - SPD reduced to about 60% of previous * Young Jinn (V-X) - SPD reduced. New Sets * Attacker Set-Berserker Rage * Beast Set-Dragon Skin * Defender Set-Tactics * Demon Set-Blood Of Undead * Human Set-Ancient Medicine * Ranged Set-Camouflage * Stout Set-Dexterity ---- Mechanics * Elite units no longer represented with increased grade. * Patterns removed, replaced by randomised enemies * Caves can no longer be exited * New Area- Training Yard, returns high exp. * New Epic Quests - Give T3-T5 elites for completion Map Alterations * Dead Orc x8 added as drop to Lava Wreath 5/5 * Imp x9 added as drop to Shadow Labyrinth 1/5 * Dead Orc x9 added as drop to Infernal Volcano 5/5 New Units * Tier II Beast Ranged, Brombool * Tier V Demon Attacker, Phoenix * Tier III Human Attacker, Daimyo * Tier III Human Ranged, Geisha * Tier II Demon Attacker, Fire Elemental * Tier II Demon Ranged, Bone Orc Unit Updates Altered Ability for: * Distraught Plant Colonel (IV and V) - Distance of effect nerfed at , max of 3 now) * White Swordman (IV-VIII) - Damage block amount increased * Acid Phosphoric Mushroom - Ability damage reduced (200->160) * Redhead (II-VI) - Ability damage return increased. * Brisk Scarab (III-VIII) - Big increase to return damage (about x10) * Undead Ape's Defender (IV-VIII) - Increase to the REG boost aura (by about x4). * Warlike Ape-Man (III-VI) - Increase to ATK aura buffed. * Little Troll (III-VIII) - Big increase to REG boost aura (up to x7) * Ancient Gargoyle (V-VIII) - Increase to DEF gain from ability (up to x2) * Bastet, Blade Hurricane (IV-VIII) - Ability activation chance increased. * Ghostly Lady (III-VI) - ability nerfed (5-10%) * Poisonous Bowmaster (III-IV) - Increased ATK gain for ability (+5 - +20). Altered Stats for: * Wood Nymph, Young Prophetess, The Restless Spirit - ATK stat boosted. New Images for: * Wood Nymph (III-VIII) - Looks better at final stage, but earlier stages lost some detailing. :/ * Aydrien The Last Bowmaster (II-VI) - Different hair and less armour (she had nice elven armour before, shame to lose it) :( * Princess Alaniel, The Harbinger (V-X) - Same deal as Aydrien, dunno why they can't use both unit models to better differentiate the two. o.O * Orcish Sorceress (III-VIII) - Now with blue hair and kick-ass serpent pet. * Mathayus, Scorpion's Lord (IX-X) - now with cape and glowing eyes * Khan Kergan, The Harbinger (IX-X) - also with glowing eyes and a giant billowing cape.